Automatic transmissions for vehicles require a source of pressurized fluid. The source of pressurized fluid is typically a hydraulic pump powered by the vehicle engine. The pump is parasitic load on the vehicle engine. In a quest to improve vehicle mileage, it is desirable to minimize the parasitic load provided by the hydraulic pump of the transmission.